


the lies we tell ourselves

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Kissing, Imprisonment, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: Prompt: "I won't lose you too"





	the lies we tell ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> this time it's both of their turns to be morally dubious. the dub-con warning is for kissing not for anything else

Grindelwald blinked his eyes open, for a moment feeling disorientated before he recalled the events that had led to his unconscious state. Albus had finally stopped being a coward and fought him. And Gellert had lost. He pressed his nails against his palms and slammed his head on the comforter beneath him.

A very soft comforter.

Blinking his eyes again, he took note of his surroundings. He was lying on a comfortable four-poster bed. The room was a bathed in a soft golden glow coming from the massive window on the opposite wall. Enormous, wooden bookcases covered the rest of the walls, and they were filled with books and various astrological gadgets. A plump armchair sat next to the bed as if someone had kept watch over him as he slept. It was a room that undoubtedly belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

What on Merlin was he doing here? When Albus’ last spell had hit him, he had expected to find himself in a cell somewhere, surrounded by powerful wards.

Grindelwald turned his head sharply as the doorknob turned. He felt for his wand, but of course, it wasn’t there. He tried reaching for his magic next but found he could not access it either. Gellert cursed under his breath and swung his legs off the bed. If he couldn’t have his magic, he would at least face whatever this was standing.

Albus Dumbledore stepped through the door, holding a tray of breakfast in his hands. He blinked as he saw Gellert standing beside the bed.

“I see you are up,” he said calmly and carried the tray over to the table by the window.

Gellert followed him with his eyes, frowning. “What is this?”

“My room at Hogwarts. Do you like it?” Dumbledore asked as he busied himself with placing the contents of the tray on the table.

Gellert gritted his teeth. “Stop avoiding the question. You can play that game all day with your pawns if you like, but I’ll be damned if you play it with me. Why am I here and not in some dark cell?”

“I thought you would prefer this over a cell. You always did like your material comforts, my dear.”

Gellert strode over to him and turned him around forcefully. The teapot on the table rattled as Albus was slammed against it. “And does your Ministry know that you are planning to keep me as a pet, my love?” he hissed mockingly into Albus’ ear.

Albus did not answer, but Gellert didn’t need him to. He let out a bitter laugh. “Really, my dear, how pathetic can you be? Are you really so lonely that you would fall this far?”

Albus turned his head away, stubbornly refusing to speak. Gellert grabbed him by his hair and twisted it so he would face him. Albus’ blue eyes displayed no hint of fear from being manhandled. Instead, they looked as calm as always. It annoyed Gellert more than he could say. He pulled him roughly forward and slammed their lips together.

The kiss was far from eloquent and contained more teeth than lips. Gellert pressed his whole body into the kiss, pushing Albus hard against the table, so hard it must have hurt. He didn’t care; if he were going to spend the rest of his life playing house with Albus bloody Dumbledore, Gellert would damn well make it as uncomfortable for him as he could.

Gellert bit down hard on Albus’ lip, causing it to swell with blood. This time Albus couldn’t contain his wince as he pulled his mouth away. Gellert licked at the blood staining his lips.

Albus wiped at his mouth and glared at him coldly, “If you are quite finished?”

Gellert laughed, “Never, my dear.”

Albus put his hands on Gellert’s chest and pushed him off of him. “I am sorry, Gellert, but I won’t lose you too.”

Gellert allowed the push but did not retreat further. “You do this to me and you most certainly will,” he snapped.

Albus walked around him towards the door. “It’s better than you being locked away somewhere where I will never see you again,” he said as he reached for the door handle. “I’ll come back once you have calmed down.”

Gellert grabbed the tray from the table and threw it at him. The plate clattered on the ground as it hit the now closed the door. He strode to the door and started pounding it with his fists.

“I WILL MAKE YOU MISERABLE! DO YOU HEAR ME, ALBUS? YOU WILL REGRET THIS!” he roared.

After a minute, he accepted that Albus would not be coming back and slumped to the floor, his back pressing against the door. He  _would_  get out of this.  _He would_.

**Author's Note:**

> me @ albus: child no  
> me @ gellert: bad boy, stop it
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
